Skullgirl Sarah
by G-Power
Summary: Sarah is the daughter of Peacock and Leduc who possesses various powers with a reality-defying arsenal of biomechanical weaponry. Terrifying as her mother and is the best bet against the Skullgirl, she goes on a search for the Skull Heart on her own. With her gang of female fighters on her side, she has no qualms using to paint the town red… with blood.
1. Chapter 1

After destroying the Skull Heart and had a friendly conversation with her best friend Marie before she disappears from the world and duking Mafia's secret weapon Black Dahlia, Peacock settled her life in the Anti-Skullgirl Lab where the doctors had created the new robot version of Dr. Avian with his memories of his past life. She has become the Lab's best creation and teacher to other new creations. Later on, Peacock fell in love with Leduc and the two had a daughter named Sarah. Dr. Avian and Peacock were shocked to learn that Sarah has the same biomechanical and unprecedented weaponry as her mother and her love of cartoons has shaped her toys (rabbit, fox, tiger, and cheetah) into an gang of female fighters. Peacock uses a strand of Marie' hair to create a clone of her friend named Kira, who became best friends with Sarah. As Kira finished her training, she became concerned about her true origins and visions about her mother, she escapes and set out to find her true destiny. Then, Peacock and Luduc must train their daughter to become more powerful than Kira.

Years later, Sarah was now an cartoonish thirteen years old watching cartoons on TV with her rabbit humanoid friend named Tiff as her parents and Dr. Avian behind her talking about her progress.

"Peacock, Leduc." Dr. Avian spoke. "Your daughter has equipped with two synthetic parasites but it's much more powerful than yours."

"More powerful?" Peacock echoed with a shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Argus System can provide to shift as many powerful weapons she can desire." Dr. Avian explained. "But I'm not sure if she can handle it."

"So she can use her eyes as anything as she wants?" Luduc asked. "How interesting."

"Guys!" Sarah called out, turning her head around to glare at the doc and her parents. "Shut your mouth! I'm busy watching my show!"

Dr. Avian, Peacock, and Leduc watched Sarah turned her back at the TV. She was watching one of her mother's favorite cartoon shows with Tiff who was laughing up hardly that she couldn't breathe.

"She sure got your attitude, Peacock." Leduc said with a grin.

"No kidding." Peacock replied, rolling her eyes with a slight grin.

"Well, just like you, she's doing thing the same thing that I didn't think it's possible." Dr. Avian explained. "She's the next perfect experience."

"Just think our daughter would able to defeat the new Skullgirl once and for all." Leduc said with great courage.

"Maybe but she'll have to face the fact that she must also find Kira." Peacock whispered with a frown. "After all, she may be the next Skullgirl just like her mother." Then, she left the room.

Next morning, Sarah was still asleep and was in her dream of meeting a young silver-headed woman wearing a black silt dress uniform. She held her hand out and asked Sarah to join her to defeat the new Skullgirl. Sarah was very relucant of her decision and wondering who that woman is, but let her hand out until she felt someone was shaking her. When she opened her eyes, it was Tiff.

"Sarah, wake up!" Tiff shouted. "The detector is picking up a huge reaction downtown!"

"It's her, boss!" A female tiger humanoid named Cassie said, walking in the room. "The Skullgirl is on the move!"

"Oh, damn!" Sarah groaned. "Get ready to start the car!"

Sarah got up and put on her mother's gloves. Then, she puts on a purple hat, purple leotard that has three parts that resemble bombs with a red ruffles at the top of the thighs, and black shoes. She ran up onto the car with Tiff, Chessie, Melissa (fox), and Zoey (cheetah).

"Alright, ladies." Sarah said with a smile. "It's time to paint the town red!"

With that, they drove out.


	2. Chapter 2

While driving to New Medrian, Sarah and her gang spotted someone to play with and jumped out of the car as Tiff stopped the car to tell Sarah that she found a perfect opponent. A girl with long purple hair that manipulates was walking forward to the Madman Café until she stopped and turned around to see Sarah.

"Hey, nice hair, girlie!" Sarah called out coldly. "Too bad you were born with it hard and spiky!"

"Look, if you want to fight like everybody else, then let's go." Christine said, getting into her battle stance.

"You're sooo on!" Sarah smiled impishly.

Christine curled her hair as a sharp spiked ball and rolled her way towards Sarah while Sarah keep sending her mini-bombs and other toys at Christine. Sarah then shoots straight laser out of her two eyes from her arms. Christine uses her hair to make all kinds of dangerous hair-shaping tools attacked Sarah at once. Getting her feet up, Sarah pulls out an enormous bomb towards Christine and takes out her gun to fire various bullets that detonate the bomb to knock Christine out of the battle.

"Heh." Sarah smirked. "What a maroon!"

Sarah walked towards her car where her gang were cheering and clapping for her victory. "Let's roll!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Sarah and her gang had drove at Little Innsmouth and stopped to watch a feline catgirl fighting a group of evil Medici agents. Sarah does find her very impressive for a fighter, but knows that she is the strongest fighter like her own mother. After the catgirl won the battle, Sarah got out of the car and walked up to the catgirl in a cartoonish way.

"Well, look what we have here, ladies!" Sarah said mockingly. "A putty-cat!"

"The name is Kimlinh." The catgirl smiled, turning around to face Sarah in her battle stance. "Nice to meet you. But let's see if you're up to scratch."

"Sufferin' sackatash." Sarah grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

Kimlinh takes her head off and rolled it at Sarah. Sarah tries to throw various bombs at Kimlinh, but the catgirl was too fast and kept scratching and delivering downward kicks. To win her victory, Sarah fires many miniature blasts from the eyes on her arms that caught Kimlinh off guard and was quickly defeated.

"What a cat-astrophe!" Sarah winked as she got in the car and drove off to her next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Sarah and her gang drove to Maplecrest. They were stopped by a group of the elite military squad called the Black Egrets and their dark red-haired leader, which Sarah finds her strictly annoying.

"It's the fizz!" Sarah shouted.

"The name's Erin, leader of the Black Egrets." The leader introduced. She got into her battle stance. "You're not welcome to trespass here!"

"Too bad, lady." Sarah smiled. "But I don't listen to grown-ups."

Erin uses her umbrella to toss and shoot out a ball of fire and oil to explode towards Sarah. But Sarah jumped in mid-air and shoots a straight laser out of her hat and fire many miniature blasts from the eyes on her arms toward Erin. Erin quickly got up and uses her umbrella to fire energy blasts at Sarah. Sarah quickly dodged and fire a powerful blast from the eyes of her arms.

"I suppose your troops never forgot faith, but for you I'll make it a later exception." Sarah smirked, jumping in the car and drive away.

At the middle of the Maplecrest neighborhood, Sarah and her gang stopped to check on the Skullgirl's location, but Sarah remains very tough about her battle with Christine, Kimlinh, and Erin.

"Man, don't those posers knows who I am? I was born to beat Skullgirl!" Sarah reminded her crew. "The sooner I get done with that Skullgirl, the sooner I get back to watch my favorite shows."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to watch boxing and wrestling as well." Chessie agreed.

"Hold it, girls!" Tiff shouted. "We've got a message coming in from Peacock!"

Tiff opened the computer screen and it went static once a image of Peacock popped up. Sarah's face was confident but inside she was a bit scared to see her mother.

"Have..you...spotted...the...Skullgirl...yet?" Peacock asked as the computer screen continues to go static.

"Not yet, mom." Sarah responded. "But I did fought about three badass fighters today."

"That's great." Peacock replied. "Avian...and I had discovered...the Skullgirl's location. She's at New Medrian...inside the Grand Catheral."

"Okay. See you back home, Mom!" Sarah said with a wave.

Then, Tiff turned off the screen and drove the exact loaction that Peacock told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, driving at New Medrian, Tiff gazed at the GPS of the car to find the exact trace of the Skullgirl. The GPS beeped loudly as it suddenly telling Tiff that the Skullgirl is right in front of them.

"Hey, girls!" Tiff called out, taking her car to the park lot. "I've spotted the Skullgirl is right over there!"

The Skullgirl turned around to see Sarah and her gang walking towards her, giving a slight smile and a small wave. Sarah has never felt shocked in her entire life once she realized the Skullgirl's face.

"Wait…!" Sarah gasped. "I can't be…! Kira? You're the Skullgirl?!"

Before Sarah could step forward to talk to her, a mysterious figure came form the shadows. She look like Sarah except her hair was grey, her leotard was blue, and her entire face was completely black that only show her pointy-sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." The double Sarah said. "But your reunion with Kira will have to wait. She has important business to attend to in the Grand Cathedral."

"Another me?" Sarah growled. "You look more like a dummy to me."

"Enough!" the double Sarah yelled. "Your mother's legacy must end."

The double Sarah throws every bombs at Sarah that's she can't keep the pact and then shoots a straight laser out of her hat and fires miniature blasts from her arms. Sarah was struggling to get up and can't stand to admit that she can't defeat the double. Then, Tiff, Chessie, Melissa, and Zoey jump in and covered their leader. While they begin to attack the double, Sarah quickly teleport behind the double in a cartoonish way and begin to fire deadly bullets from her gun. The double tries to attack but Sarah finished her off with her mini blasts from the eyes of her arms.

"I'm the_ real_ Sarah around here, scrumbag." Sarah proclaimed.

Gazing angrily, the double Sarah melted away into a pile of flesh and slithered away inside of the Grand Cathedral.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Christine stared at the door of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity. She calmly pushed the doors forward to open it. She was staring at the inside of the Cathedral and saw the strained glass windows of the Trinity and the giant statue of the Great Mother. She finds it very creepy and scary. Shocked, she spotted Danielle being tortured by a blue two ponytailed nurse and it looked like she's talking to Danielle about something important.

"Helloooooo, nurse!" Sarah greeted in a smooth voice. "Nice place you get here!"

"Well, well, well." The nurse smirked. "Lab 8's second ultimate weapon finally arrives, I'm Laura and I never expect you to beat Charlotte, but I'll be fitting you shortly."

"So why'd you betray my family?" Sarah asked angrily. "My mother told me that you to work with the lab until you betrayed your sisters for this! We're supposed to be working together to destroy the Skullgirl!"

"I have my reasons." Laura snickered. "But I wont explain it to a child like you. Just like my mother, I came to stop your parents and that's my purpose."

"Don't think that I'm gonna let you walk out of here alive, Laura!" Sarah shouted.

Tiff, Chessie, Melissa, and Zoey all got their anger pumping up and are ready to fight their traitor through their very end.

"You're gonna pay!" Tiff shouted.

"We'll show who's tough!" Zoey hollered.

"We're gonna murderize ya!" Melissa yelled.

"Time to die, traitor!" Chessie shouted.

Sarah couldn't believe what she's hearing. Her friends were willing to help her out. Sarah gave them a big smile and melted it into angry glare when faced to Laura and Charlotte.

"Yeah, what they said!" Sarah shouted. "GET READY TO FACE YOUR DEATH!"

Laura makes a dash with her bonesaw and tries to slash Sarah, but Sarah keep teleporting and finally uses her gun to fire. Laura uses her quick ninja kicks and slashing bonesaw to Sarah but Sarah quickly fire miniature blasts from the eye arms that finish Laura off. Sarah definitely finds Laura an easier target to fight with. She turned to prepared to battle Charlotte, but then she saw that her girls finished her and were standing over a pile of defeat flesh.

"Alright, ladies." Sarah spoke. "You guys watched the suckers while I face the Skullgirl myself."

"Yes, boss!" Chessie, Tiff, Zoey, and Melissa replied.


	7. Chapter 7

With confidence, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Sarah once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Kira!" Sarah called out.

"Sarah, you shouldn't have come." Kira calmly spoke. "My life is nearly ending anyway."

"Puh-lease." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "My mother took her best friend Marie's hair DNA before her death and uses it to clone you to be part of the family." Her teeth gritted angrily and gave Kira a dead glare. "But I was born to stop you after your powers went out of control that almost killed my parents. So, I'm worried about the Skull Heart affecting you!"

"Look, Sarah." Kira said, taking a deep breath. "You'll understand that this is my destiny that my mother couldn't succeed. Now, please leave. I can't guarantee you arrival any longer."

Sarah let out a big sigh. "You should been know that I can't do that. That Skull Heart will turn as bad as your origin mother. Guess I have to beat you down!"

Using her powers, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Sarah looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"You shouldn't be here." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her. "I'm warning you."

"Don't think I'll go easy ya!" Sarah stated.

Sarah begins to charge forth and use her gun to fire as many as deadly bullets as she can and attacked her body by throwing mini bombs where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Sarah continues to fight her off by sending her bombs and firing many miniature blasts from her arms. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to smash Sarah with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Sarah charged forward again and two eyes come out of Sarah's arms and shaped into a mallet to slam Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Sarah had used one of the eyes to turned into an enormous bomb that detonates towards Kira once she use her gun to fire and quickly jumped behind her into midair to shaped one of the eyes into a cannon to assault straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Sarah was confronting the defeated Kira and gave her a victory smile.

"Told ya I'd win, Kira!" Sarah said. "Thanks for putting up a quick fight anyway!"

Sarah turned around to face the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. She was wondering about making her wish, but spotted a young silver-haired woman appear behind the Heart. Sarah gasped once she realizes that the woman was the same figure that was in her dreams.

"Hello, Sarah." The woman greeted.

"Are you Marie?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Marie replied. "My spirit was sent here by my daughter when she was wielding the Skull Heart as her destiny instead of having an impure heart like I did. Now the Skull Heart is waiting on your decision. Go head. Make your wish."

"Well…" Sarah muttered. Suddenly she grinned cruelly as if she wanted to do something violent. "Hmph, I don't need wishes. I'm already stronger than my mother and that's all that matters."

With that, Sarah uses the eyes to shift into laser gun to fire a powerful energy blast that flared the Skull Heart into tiny pieces.

"Your heart was pure, but don't even think that this is over!" the Skull Heart spoke loudly.

After that, Sarah then faced the spirited Marie and vanishing Kira.

"Hey, Sarah." Kira spoke. "I'm sorry that I ran away after your parents created me. They had created me to be the best creation for the lab but I become corrupted with anger and almost killed your parents." Then, she turned to her origin mother with a grin. "But now I've chose to make things right for my mother once the Skull Heart was unable to control me."

"I'm so proud of you, Kira." Marie smiled, hugging her cloned daughter.

"We're good! You'll always be my best friend, Kira." Sarah grinned. "I don't have a purpose anymore and I'll tell my mom about my trip."

"That makes me happy to hear about your mother." Marie said with a bright smile. "She was my best friend."

"Thanks, Sarah." Kira smiled, staring to disappear with her mom. "You will always remind me of a sister I've never…known."

With a tear of her eyes once Marie and Kira vanished from the world and the catacomb went back to normal, Sarah was proud for seeing her best friend and her mother one last time, but mostly did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a grin, she and her crew headed out of the church and went to home.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Sarah was back at the Anti-Skullgirls Lab to celebrate the victory with Dr. Avian and her parents, who only Peacock can tell that her daughter was secretly crying about Kira once she explained what happened to her and Marie and went to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sarah." Peacock said quietly, hugging her daughter tightly. "I miss them too."

Later on, Sarah was defeating the other new creations that Dr. Avian had provided while Dr. Avian, Peacock, Leduc, and Painwheel were watching Sarah from the control room to check on her status. She didn't found them valuable and tough as she thought. However she did find one person who is extremely tough, but she was amazed when the girl was about to walk in.

"Hey there!" Sarah greeted. "You look pretty dangerous but fun to play with!"

"The name's Danielle." The girl spoke in a guttural voice. "The daughter of Painwheel and I'm ready to take you on."

"Great!" Sarah smiled. "I'm Sarah, the daughter of Leduc and Peacock! Let's say after this we can go and share a red velvet cake. K? You can be my new best friend!"

"Sure." Danielle shrugged. "You look like a good friend to me."

"Your daughter has coming just like you, Peacock." Painwheel stated.

"I'll say." Dr. Avian smiled.

"As if." Peacock disagreed mockingly as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"But I'm sure that Sarah and Danielle will become great friends as well as great partners." Leduc declared.

Then, after training, Sarah was chilling with her crew as well as Danielle while they were watching their favorite cartoons on the high-screen TV until Peacock came in to join them with some junk food snacks. Sarah may miss Kira, but she still has other friends who care for her.


End file.
